Cross My Heart, I'll Try Not to Lie
by JanePartlet
Summary: Cross My Heart and Hope To Spy but instead of the boys coming to Gallagher the Girls go there. New adventures and missions. Also a few new secondary characters. Some Zammie of course. Alternating views between Zach and Cammie!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know the whole they go to Blackthorne thing is typical but i didn't see anyone who changed the entire idea of the second book. If there is someone I'm really sorry and I didn't mean to steal your idea. **

**Disclaimer****: This isn't mine, this is Ally Carter's. If I were her I wouldn't be here now would I?**

**So everything follows exactly the same until chapter 10 of the second book. The only changes I imagine are that there is nothing wrong with the east wing, everything is as per usual. The reason they were suspicious was only because of the conversation between head mistress Morgan and Mr. Solomon. So after the mission the girls feel as if that can't possibly be it so they sneak into Cammie's mom's office to find something that explains exactly what's going on. Once they finally found the file entitled Blackthorne Institute for Boys they heard the door open…**

_We turned around and saw my mom in the doorway a smile playing at her lips._

_"Girls" She said. "As you probably have already figured out, You are going to Blackthorne Institute for boys."_

_It seemed a lot more unreal when it was said aloud so we all just gaped at each other until Bex broke the silence._

_"Yeah," Bex smiled. "And we'll get a rematch."_

Chapter One

Before this year we had no idea that any other spy school existed. Now, we were about to be sent to one of them but the problem wasn't that it was a spy school; the problem was that it was a spy school for BOYS. After my mom caught us sneaking and gave us that little piece of good news she sent us on our way. When I was about to follow Liz, Bex and Macey my mom tapped my shoulder. I turned and she just looked at me. _Oh no, _I thought, _She's going to yell at me for sneaking into her office, why didn't I think of this. _The excuses rushed to my head _we were afraid something big was going on/ I was sure I forgot my phone in here/I thought it was Sunday and we were supposed to have our weekly dinners… _

"Mom…. I was–"but I stopped because she was standing there smiling.

"Mom?"

"Sweetie, I didn't expect anything less. Off you go now. Goodnight, see you in the morning."

I stared at her, that's it? I was expecting at least the 'I'm disappointed in you' speech. I decided it was better not to press my luck and mumbled a goodnight before going out and down the corridor to meet my best friends.

The next morning at breakfast my mother went up to the podium and started saying her standard speech "The Gallagher Academy has a proud history…"

I looked at Bex and could tell she was thinking the same thing _when is she going to tell everyone about Blackthorne? _I was about to ask my friends when they thought we'd be heading out when I heard my mother stop and sigh as if she was scared of what the reaction to what she was about to say would be.

"Ladies, this year will be different. This year ten girls will spend the year at a different school. They will be going to the Blackthorne Institute for _boys_."

It was as if everyone was holding their breath as they processed this information. _Blackthorne… it's real? The school for boys? Only ten girls get to go?_ It was obvious when everyone realized that only ten girls would get to go because all the girls were looking expectedly at their head mistress, my mother.

She smiled, "the lucky ladies who get to attend Blackthorne this year are Cameron Morgan, Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton…."

The rest of the names were cut off as Bex started complaining about the fact that my mother called her Rebecca. I vaguely heard my mother call Ashley, Sophie, Emma, Zoe, Sarah and Hannah who were six other girls in our year. My friends just went on with their conversation or what was more like three different conversations.

"Oh gosh, I hate it when I'm called Rebecca why can't she just call me Bex like everyone else…"

"I can't wait to start packing your clothes for you guys…"

"I wonder how many books I can take…"

I started thinking about the names my mother had called and asked the people around our table why they thought only students from out year were going.

"It has to be a covert operations assignment, or at least there will be one at the end of the year." Bex said.

"So that means to pass we'll have to pull a mission with the boys…" Liz mumbled finally catching on.

"Or against them." I added helpfully only I suppose it wasn't too helpful because the other girls looked nervous.

Except Macey, "Oh please this'll be a piece of cake."

After breakfast we were dismissed to class except those of us going to Blackthorne, we were told to go to our rooms and pack. This was where we were now watching as Macey scrambled around packing things for us and yelling at us if we even thought of helping.

"Macey are you sure we can't help you with something?" I asked.

"Oh shut up, you'll just try to stick your baggy t-shirts and jeans everywhere and then where would we be…?"

I knew it was no use even though I liked my baggy shirts and jeans, they were comfortable. Bex was too busy to pay attention she was distracted thinking of tactics that we could use to get back at the boys.

"Cleavage, Mace, make sure there are a lot of shirts with cleavage… OH! And short shorts, for sure, the shortest we have…"

If Bex didn't shut up soon I was pretty sure Macey would roundhouse kick her. If she didn't I knew I would.

I was finally past my uneasiness and thinking that this might actually be fun. I could get back at Zach. Zach, _the jerk with the smirk _I thought. I was distracted from my thoughts when a blaring noise filled the room.

"LADIES ATTENDING BLACKTHORNE FOR THE YEAR, YOU HAVE AN HOUR TO FINISH PACKING. MEET IN THE MAIN HALL AT EXACTLY 5 O'CLOCK."

Bex smiled, "It's almost show time!"

Macey just glared at us, especially me, as she made her way down checking out our outfits, I looked at Liz who had been engrossed in her laptop the entire time and mumbled "oh boy…"

"OH BOY! Is that what you're going with! Have you guys seen what you're wearing? Go change and then come back so I can do your makeup NOW!"

We weren't going to argue with Macey so we rushed to the suitcases she packed for each of us and grabbed some clothes. I took out the first shirt I saw and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans. I looked towards Macey and she nodded her approval. I went off to change and Liz and Bex followed. Once Macey had me in her grasp she was relentless. She made a fuss over every detail and thing that was wrong with me including the shape of my face.

"It's too pretty see, if it was maybe a bit more sharp it'd make you look more mature…"

It was awful. Finally she put some make up on me that wasn't too obvious; it was a subtle kind of pretty. Then she straightened my hair and the torture was over. After me it was Liz's turn and she was followed by Bex. When we were ready Macey quickly did her own make up and once it was 4:50 we got our suit cases together and went downstairs.

I looked at the other girls who were already there. I had a few classes with each of them but we had never discussed anything more than our homework. They all seemed nice enough.

"Gosh, could you all just get out of my personal space. Like seriously, you'll make me all sweaty. Ugh!"

Or not. It was Ashley who had said that and I think it was Zoe who had 'invaded' her personal space.

"Oh wonderful" Bex muttered.

Hannah was on the other side of Zoe now and she was looking her up and down.

"Oh please honey, we all know you're a lesbian no need to make sure all the boys know too."

Zoe was turning red all over she was wearing a baggy t-shirt and jeans. Zoe was pretty but in a subtle way she had brown hair and brown eyes but the way she was put together was what made her pretty.

I tried to think of what I had heard about each of these girls from Tina who basically ran the rumor mill. Ashley was the daughter of some model, I think; she was really pretty with sparkling blue eyes and long straight black hair. Her skin was pale but it all worked or maybe it was just her makeup. Hannah was the opposite. She had dull hazel eyes, blonde hair and olive skin but she wasn't any less beautiful. I scanned the other girls. Sophie and Sarah were identical twins with pale blonde hair and simple blue eyes. It would've been impossible to tell the difference between them except that the one I thought was Sophie was known as the quiet one and the one I thought was Sarah was the spontaneous one. My thoughts were confirmed when Sarah looked at Hannah and Ashley and said

"Oh please, at least she isn't making it obvious how desperate she is" she looked at Hannah's chest and laughed "Honey, those plastic things aren't fooling anyone." She said mimicking Hannah's earlier used tone.

The other girls laughed while Hannah and Ashley looked dumbstruck. I suppressed a smile.

I looked at Emma who had just walked in. She had bright red hair. She was obviously a natural blonde but it suited her. She had green eyes and dark eyeliner. She was wearing a Rise Against shirt which was a band I remembered hearing about.

"Hey girlies, how's it going?" Emma asked in response to all the girls' eyes on her.

She had a confidence Zoe lacked which was probably why Hannah and Ashley didn't think to make fun of her. Or maybe it was because right then Joe Solomon walked in and smiled.

"Ready to go ladies?"

We were directed into a helicopter and each given a blindfold which we tied around our eyes knowing the routine. I was comforted seeing Mr. Solomon with him I knew it was safe. Which is why you can imagine my surprise when he said, "Have fun ladies, follow the rules and do me a favor and call me if you need help, will you?"

He shut the door and was gone.

I could feel Liz beside me fidgeting. "Uhm, is it just me or is the fact that Mr. Solomon isn't coming with us making you guys nervous too?"

**What'd you think? Should i write the next chapter? Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series despite my deepest wishes.**

**Zach POV**

We had just finished the night drills and I was exhausted. I sat on my bunk above Jonas' while Nick was sleeping and Grant was drawing on his face. While Jonas was as per usual on his laptop.

"So who do you think they were?" Grant asked continuing our previous conversation on the girls we were tailing at the mall.

"You think they're like us?" I wondered.

"Probably, but where do you think they go? Do you think there covers like a school for troubled girls or something?"

"Well, the girl I was tailing said she goes to Gallagher. Where is that?"

"You know we can always search it up." Jonas piped up.

Jonas turned his laptop to show us the page he had opened on Google. I read down the page.

_Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women _

_The school is a prestigious all-girls school discovered in 1865 by Gillian Gallagher._

That was all it said, they had to be like us. "Nice cover" I muttered.

Grant looked at the screen and then at Jonas.

"Come on man, that's not all your going to show us is it? Seriously? Did you even try?"

Jonas gave him a dirty look and opened another window. This one looked more like it could be the schools website but the information was the same. I guess we weren't going to learn much from the internet.

"If they were assassins, shouldn't they have been harder to tag though?" Grant asked me.

"Yeah, my girl told me exactly where she was going. Guess she couldn't resist this face. God knows what was wrong with your girl" I laughed.

"HEY!" Grant yelled and threw a pillow at me.

We were both throwing stuff at each other when one of the night guards started slamming on the door.

"GET YOUR ASSES TO SLEEP"

For trained assassins they really could've used some training in etiquette.

"Shit." I muttered and we all jumped into our beds. Soon enough we were asleep.

"GET THE HELL UP" Grant's face was right in front of mine. Ugh, none of us were really morning people. Except maybe Jonas but he wasn't one to fuss no matter what time of day it was.

"Get away from me" I muttered.

I found myself on the floor a few seconds later "ahh... hell."

I got up and changed into my uniform it was a pair of dress pants with a white dress shirt. We also had to wear ties that were blue and white stripes. Except when we were doing night drills, then we were forced to wear jumpsuits that were yellow. The other boys were ready too and we headed down to the dining hall. It wasn't very extraordinary. It looked like what you would imagine a high school cafeteria to look like from movies. We lined up on the left and got our breakfast. It was set up with four long tables and we sat at the one we've sat at since the first day of our first year. Everything had become routine.

Our headmaster Mr. Davis went up to the podium and stood there glaring at us for a few minutes. He tended to treat us as if we really were troubled boys rather than assassins or maybe it was the same thing.

"Good morning students. This school has a cover; a cover that everyone outside these walls believes is true. Our cover prevents people from entering this school. It scares them away a lot of the time. But today is different because after years of allowing almost no one in this school. Today marks a new beginning. A beginning that I hope will help us make new connections, connections that'll last a lifetime…"

He droned on for a while. I tuned out and was about to ask Jonas for his muffin when something Mr. Davis said caught my attention.

"Today we will be inviting a few students from another school. A school that in many ways is similar to ours…"

_A school… Like a girls school?_

"I would like to welcome these young ladies from Gallagher Academy to our school for the rest of the year; I trust you all will treat them with the utmost respect."

_No fricken' way._

I watched the doors to the dining room open then and in walked Dr. Steve followed by ten girls and one of them was the girl from the mall. _Gallagher Girl or Cammie._ She looked pretty with her light brown hair and her eyes that looked a twinkling green. I couldn't help it, I smirked.

The boys beside me had reactions similar to mine that went from utter disbelief to a false composure. We did go to a school for assassins we were good at pretending everything was fine even if nothing was.

Dr. Steve took the microphone from Mr. Davis and beamed at us.

"Students, Isn't this just the most wonderful surprise? These young ladies are exceptional indeed and I'll just let them introduce themselves…"

_Rebecca Baxter_

"Hello, call me Bex. _Or else._"

Everyone at our table was muttering about how she was a Baxter except Grant who muttered "She's a British Bombshell" under his breath. I guess she was hot with her dark hair, cappuccino skin and caramel- coloured eyes but she was also really threatening. It wasn't just what she said it was her composure that made all the guys automatically stop wolf-whistling at her. I saw Cammie laugh with two of the other girls.

_Macey McHenry_

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

This girl was known to all the boys too seeing as how she was the daughter of Senator McHenry. The boys went crazy with their wolf-whistling but who could blame them. She had black hair and bright blue eyes, she was unmistakably beautiful. She also appeared less nervous than the other girls. She probably spent more time with boys.

_Elizabeth Sutton_

"Uhm…hello. Call me Liz."

This girl didn't get as many wolf-whistles but you could tell she was shy and smart. She had a bit of a southern accent and blonde hair. She was cute in a pixy kind of way and I could tell Jonas thought so judging from his fidgeting.

_Cameron Morgan_

Before she could say anything there were boys muttering everywhere you could hear bits of conversations and I saw her flush a bit.

"That's that Chameleon girl right?"

"Isn't she the chick that dated the normal kid?"

"I thought she was taken in by the CIA"

Finally Mr. Davis cleared his throat and everyone looked at the girl I'd only known of as Cammie or Gallagher Girl until then expectantly.

"yeah." She muttered.

That was all she said answering all the whispered questions and then Dr. Steve and Mr. Davis had to work to get everyone to quiet while she went towards her friends Liz, Bex and Macey and tried to be the chameleon she was and blend in. I could see how it was easy for her to blend in normally. She was really pretty but it was in a subtle way it wasn't like Macey. It was like a secret.

I didn't notice the other girls being introduced. There was this one girl named Hannah, I think, that was looking right at me while she went on and on about herself so I smiled at her. I was too busy thinking about Cammie.

I'd heard so many rumors about a spy dating someone and bringing him into her business and we knew her name but we just assumed since her mother was a famous agent that she was trained by her parents. I never thought she went to a school like ours I wonder how she even went to see this guy. Or how he got involved with her 'business' was it a mission?

Morning classes were cancelled and we were all sent back to our classes probably because the girls had to settle in. As I was walking by the girls I heard them whisper and only caught parts of what they were saying. Nothing stuck out except Cammie's distinct voice saying

"It was him" she sounded upset so I assumed she was talking about how I successfully tailed her.

Then I heard another girl who I thought was Macey say "you weren't lying. He is really hot."

I smirked.

**Rate & Review? Maybe ... Share a little love?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote an alternate version which is in the next chapter. In this story i continued the next version so if you want to read the rest of this story go to my other story entitled 'The Fool's Errand'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they all belong to the lovely Ally Carter.**

**Cammie POV**

Blackthorne was exactly how you would picture it if you didn't know it was a school for spies. If you thought it was just a school for troubled boys. It was covered in barbed wire and looked a lot like a prison. The building was mostly made of stone and it gave it a cold feeling, it kind of made me miss the Gallagher Academy. Our rooms were tiny and there were just 2 bunk beds and a standard bathroom. Oh, and a tiny closet which was a big deal to Macey. That girl needs her closet space.

When we were introduced the guys looked surprised, even though they gained their composure quickly. They didn't know about us just as we didn't know about them. I was happy about that, it would've sucked to have been out shone by the guys again.

I saw Zach sitting at his table with the boy that was with him at the mall and two other guys. He was smirking, of course. But I had to admit considering the way he had his sleeves rolled up and the way his green eyes sparkled, he was hot. The thing was he was also completely aware of it. I could tell that he heard Macey say "you weren't lying. He is really hot." After I pointed him out as the guy from the mall. I knew he heard because he smirked. Ugh.

That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was when I realized all these guys knew about Josh. They knew I was the chameleon. I couldn't blend in and I had no secret passageways to hide in. This wasn't Gallagher Academy.

I was brought out of my daze when there was some kind of guard banging out the door.

"You chicks better get your shit together before five!"

Wow. They could really use a lesson with Madame Dabney on some etiquette. I turned to check the clock it was eleven I decided to get some shut eye before we had to do whatever happens at five. I guess Bex, Liz and Macey were thinking the same thing because in a few minutes we were all sleeping.

Too soon I was woken up by a knocking at the door. I assumed it wasn't the guards because it was too quiet and polite so I got up and opened the door to see Dr. Steve. Wonderful, he really was odd.

"HELLO CAMMIE DEAR"

His voice was amazingly loud and I could hear my friends stirring behind me.

"Uhm… hello Dr. Steve, we were just getting a bit of rest before five."

"Ah, yes. Actually I was thinking of getting each of you girls a guide! So I thought I'd start with you four and introduce them to you."

He looked at me like he expected us to all be standing by the door when he came by. I knew we'd have to go.

"Oh, sure, that'd be great. I'll just wake the girls and we'll be out in a minute."

I started closing the door when I heard him about to say something. Too late I shut the door. Oops. Madame Dabney wouldn't be proud.

I turned to my best friends, my roommates and yelled "GET UP GIRLS!"

I assumed Dr. Steve could hear me yelling but oh well it worked. Bex, Liz and Macey looked at me with wide eyes and all at once they yelled back "WHAT?"

I laughed. Then I quickly explained that we had to go. We each got up and composed ourselves as much as we could. We opened the door to our room to find Dr. Steve sitting on a stool waiting for us. I wonder how long we took. Oh well.

"There you are ladies! Let's go!"

We followed him up a set of stairs to a corridor which we assumed was where they had most of their classrooms. We entered a classroom and while Dr. Steve was talking to the teacher I noticed that this was the classroom where they learnt different languages. I took a look at the students. I saw Zach with the three guys I assumed were his friends from breakfast. He was smiling at one of us girls and I turned to see that it was Hannah batting her eyelashes and waving at him. I couldn't help it I scoffed. Wrong move, attention was brought on me and I flushed for the second time today. Everyone was looking at me and Dr. Steve's asked if I had said something.

Being the spy I am I came up with the best excuse I could.

"I was just remarking at how amazing this classroom is. It looks like a great, uhm, learning environment."

People laughed and suppressed smiles. I just gave the most innocent smile I could.

"Oh you should see some of the other classrooms we have here. We've got great learning environments for just … about… everything." Zach said. He smirked then making what he was implying clear.

I looked away. He was such a jerk. That damn smirk.

"Okay… so if we could get started. I will pair one of you boys with one of these girls and you will be in charge of showing them around. You'll act like a guide. You will not have to attend your classes today. But starting tomorrow you'll be attending your classes accompanied by whoever you are acting as a guide to. "

"So Grant you will be a guide to Rebecc—"

"Bex" all of us corrected Dr. Steve at once.

"—a Baxter" he went on unfazed. He really was annoying.

"Nick you'll be with Macey McHenry. Jonas you'll be paired with Elizabeth Sutton"

We didn't even bother to correct him this time. Then he looked at me.

"Finally, Cameron you'll be paired with Zach."

Zach smirked at me.

"Wonderful." I muttered.

"Isn't it? Who would've thought we'd get to actually become friends? You know after I tailed you so successfully. I really hope you're not offended though." Zach had a smile playing at his lips. An actual smile, who would've thought it, was possible. Still he obviously didn't get sarcasm.

"Okay, I'm glad everyone is happy with their guides! Have fun!"

Dr. Steve gestured for us to leave and get started with whatever they were supposed to show us so we all shuffled out. I assumed we'd all stick together because I was pretty sure the boys were friends. But they couldn't seem to agree.

"I say we show them the weapons room…" This was Grant who looked a lot like some sort of Greek god with his amazing blue eyes.

"Please, let's show them how to get around…" This sane idea came from nick someone I could actually like I suppose. He had blonde hair and light brown eyes. He was cute.

"I think the library's a lot more interesting…" Jonas, I had assumed he was the smart, shy one. A lot like Liz I thought. He was cute in a nerdy way.

"I think we should all just go back to our room." Finally, came Zach's amazing idea. He was leaning against a wall, smirking.

"Oh shut it." I muttered.

"What you don't want to see how we live? I trust your clothes are thrown all over you room but we are completely organized."

"I highly doubt that." I countered. Seriously, what kinds of guys were organized?

"See now wouldn't you like to see our room just as I had suggested?"

Oops, I set myself right up for that one. I tried to look indifferent.

Nick sighed. "Fine what do you girls want to do?"

"I would like to see if your rooms are actually as organized as your friend over there claims" Bex said gesturing towards Zach.

Nick looked at Liz who nodded and then at Macey who just shrugged and said "whatever."

"Fine" So we head down the corridor. We, the girls, were trailing behind the boys and I vaguely heard Bex telling a story about how her parents had saved the Queen of England's life. I tried to keep up with the story but kept getting distracted wondering what my mother was doing. I guess I was really distracted because seconds later I felt myself colliding with someone chest.

"Oops. Crap. I'm so sorry…" I kept muttering apologizes until I looked at the boy attached to that chest and I gasped.

He just looked at me like I was crazy. With that wavy brown hair and those same blue eyes. I gaped at him before putting all my shock into one word…

"Josh?"

**What'd you think? Review please & thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3: Alternate Ending

**So here's the second ending. Alas, which do you prefer? **

**Disclaimer: Again, This isn't mine this is Ally Carters.**

**And here's where this alternate ending starts:**

"_**I think we should all just go back to our room." Finally, came Zach's amazing idea. He was leaning against a wall, smirking**_

I was thinking of a witty response when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see a tall, thin guy. He had brown shaggy hair that was a bit too long in some places and amazing green eyes. I couldn't help but admire him.

"Hello, there ladies" He said nodding at us and then followed with a nod at each of the boys. "Jonas, Grant, Nick … Zach." He had a British accent which made him seem even hotter, if possible.

They all responded with "hey" or "hi" except Zach who just nodded. We smiled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you getting acquainted but we were told to switch the ladies we were meant to guide." He said it as if he were explaining his presence.

"Oh sorry, I'm Will by the way." I was wondering what his name was.

"Wait why?" asked Nick. Still the reasonable one I see. The others were just standing there without a care in the world.

"Well, two of our girls, Hannah and Ashley, were found in our room after hours. I tried to convince them to leave but of course Dan and James were convinced it was a good idea. While, Chris ignored the entire confrontation and told the girls they were little shits. That led to the girls being piss offs and the yelling resulted with the guards coming in. The guards of course used their impolite manner to tell the girls that they were sluts and Chris was right. So Davis was informed and here we are. Dr. Steve wrote us a note if you want."

"Of course it was Hannah and Ashley" Bex muttered.

"Yes, well. Anyways, are you boys okay with the trade or should we talk Dr. Steve into another arrangement?"

The boys all shrugged, I guess it didn't make a difference to them.

"Where are the others?" Grant asked.

"They're down in the main hall waiting for us. Let's go then."

We all went down to the main hall and followed Will to a group of kids including Hannah, Ashley, Zoe and Emma. There were three boys there who Will introduced us to. The one named Dan was hot in a bad boy way. He had pale blue eyes and cropped black hair. James had jet black hair and green eyes. Chris was a skinny guy with blonde hair and brown eyes. Were all the guys here hot? Seriously. Not that I was one to talk the only other guy I'd known was Josh. _Josh. _I couldn't let myself think of him so I tuned into the conversation.

"So ladies, these will be your new guides Zach, Nick, Grant and Jonas."

"I don't see why I have to switch guides! This was all Hannah's fault!" yelled Ashley.

"Nu-uh this was all you Ashley!" This, of course, was Hannah.

"Oh please shut the hell up, you both don't get to complain." yelled Emma.

We were all just looking at each other not wanting to deal with this stupid little dispute.

"So, uhm, shall we get going?" Will said nervously gesturing towards the hall.

Wow, this day was becoming an odd turn in events. Bex, Liz, Macey and I shrugged and followed Will and we were followed by Chris, Dan and James.

**So which one did you like more? Let me know! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay most people liked the second ending so here it is the next chapter... what do you think? **

**Thanks again for the reviews guys! I appreciate the love.**

**Zach POV**

I was pretty happy when Will told us that we were supposed to switch girls no offence to Cammie and her friends but I didn't get the impression they were going to be the most fun. Hey, I'm a guy what do you expect? Our school doesn't usually allow us to have girlfriends or anything. It's not that there's a rule against it but we are rarely allowed to go off grounds and seeing as how we go to an all boys school it doesn't really work out. This is why I still find myself wondering how Cammie pulled it off, she must be really good. Not that I have much to go on. Only rumors and the one tailing mission which she wasn't the best at, then again I don't know how much better I would've been if a hot girl was offering me M & Ms and flirting with me out of the blue. So, as I was saying, having girls at an all boys school meant partying and having fun. Which I doubted would happen with Cammie and her friends. But honestly, now I wish I was with them actually doing what we were supposed to do because Hannah and Ashley were bloody annoying.

"Hey Zachy, do you want to watch a movie?" We were in our hall's rec. room and Hannah was using some tone that was probably supposed to be hot but she sounded more like nails scraping a chalk board. Okay that was kind of mean but it's still completely true.

"OHMYGOSH YES! We could like totally watch the Notebook or, or Mean Girls or something epic like that!" Ashley was grabbing on to Grant with a death grip and he was giving me a death stare for once though, this was not my fault. But were all girls this perky? Really? _No _I thought _Cammie was normal. _

"Is that really your definition of epic? I always thought epicness had more to do with shooting and dying and such. Not that I have anything against the Notebook. It's just maybe we should watch something else." This sane observation was from Emma.

She was right, the Notebook was great and all, I'd seen it with a girlfriend, but it was more something you watch when you're looking for a good make out session but with these two, not so much. Oh, before you question me about having a girlfriend I didn't say it was impossible I only implied that it was hard. Besides if Cammie could do it so could I.

The conversation on what movie we should watch went on for a while. I should make it clear that Emma and Zoe weren't too bad. Zoe was shy and quiet but you could tell she was observant and the times she actually did say something it was always relevant. Like when she said "We should get popcorn." See important things like that. Emma was cool she was strong and confident and she knew what she was talking about most of the time. The best thing about Emma though, other than her epic red hair, was the fact that she could insult Hannah and Ashley to the point that they would shut up.

In the end though The Notebook won out and we were watching it. Zoe was tearing up and Jonas was trying to comfort her. He had an incredulous look that made it obvious that he had no idea what he was doing, poor guy. Ashley was in Grants lap at one point but he shoved her off and mumbled something about going to sleep and left. I looked at Hannah who was sitting in my lap with her hand on my leg. She was hot, yeah, and good for a lay but I didn't want that kind of drama if she was staying for the entire year. I looked over at Nick and Emma they were sitting on the couch normally watching the movie. Emma was smiling and Nick just looked bored. I sighed.

"Uhm, hey Hannah want to get off? I think I'm going to go to sleep." I whispered so as not to disturb those actually paying attention.

"What you can't possibly go Zachy!" she said in that squeaky voice. So much for not disturbing the peace and was she really calling me Zachy? Ugh.

"Uhm…" I started coming up with excuses _I have a test tomorrow/ I'm gay and have to go meet up with my boyfriend… _but before I came up with a good enough one she cut me off with her lips. She was kissing me and I have to admit she was pretty good. I kissed her back thinking what the hell. Soon enough we were full out making out until the door opened and Will, Chris, Bex, Liz, Macey and Cammie walked in. I tried to discretely untangle myself from Hannah before Cammie saw. Wait, why did I care what she thought? I brushed the thought away and looked up at Will.

"Where are the other guys?" I asked referring to Dan and James.

"They were being idiots so I shut them up" I'm pretty sure it was Bex who said that.

Cammie laughed, "Yeah Bex wait to shut them up. You punched them both in the jaw hard enough so that they could barely move their lips!"

Will and Chris were smiling while Liz just looked nervous.

"Hey the asses deserved it." This was Macey.

"I see you guys are having fun…watching the Notebook? I love this movie." Cammie was saying all this as she took my popcorn and settled in the seat next to me.

"Where's Grant?" Bex asked.

"He knocked out… speaking of which that sounds pretty good about now… seeing as how we have things to do tomorrow…I'm going to go too…Jonas? Zach?" Nick was saying this nodding at Jonas who got up quickly from his place beside Zoe excited for the chance to escape. Then Nick looked at me.

"Uhm, no, I think I'll stick around I'm not really tired anymore." I saw Nick glare at me trying to figure out why I wasn't jumping up at the chance to escape. What could I say, the movie was suddenly intriguing. Nick just shrugged and left and he was followed by Jonas.

The other girls sat down Liz beside Zoe sharing the box of tissues, Will on the other side of Cammie, and Chris between Bex and Macey who were next to Emma. Emma looked up at Zoe and asked her if she wanted to leave. She nodded so they got up but suddenly Ashley was up too saying she was bored. The three of them looked at Hannah who said she'd rather stay. I could tell she was looking hopefully at me but I didn't look at her.

We all watched the movie a bit longer and then Hannah's hand was on my leg again. Ugh. I muttered a get off that might've sounded more like a piss off which was weird. I've never even been to England. What was wrong with me? But I turned to see Cammie suppressing a smile as she was watching Hannah react. I smiled back at her. The best real smile I could muster up that wasn't a smirk then looked back to Hannah.

She reached up and whispered in my ear "Hey, want to get out of here?" But she must've expected a straight up yes because she said it loud enough for Cammie to hear.

I looked at her and even though I thought it would be nice I considered the consequences for once and said "No." I could feel Cammie laughing at this but she quickly stopped. Hannah was pissed. I could tell she'd never been rejected before. She got up and stormed out of the room. Right behind her though were all of the other girls. I looked at Cammie confused she thought it was funny. Also, I was sure they weren't friends so why were they all following her?

I guess she saw the look on my face because she said "We're trained to treat each other like sisters above everything else. So even if she's the worst person in the world we'd still help her in her time of need." She waved a quick goodbye that I noticed was meant for Will and not me and she was gone.

I thought about what she said that night and realized we were never taught to think that way. For us our classmates were just here and now. For them their classmates would be bonds they share forever. I didn't know which one was safer for people like us though. I guess we can't ever really be safe.'

**How was it? Rate & Review please!**

**Your welcome for the quick updates by the way... I've been giving you two a day. ;) For those of you who liked the other direction better give this a chance maybe I'll continue it in another story, what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Cammie POV**

I followed my friends who were following Hannah. We weren't friends not even close and even though it was funny Zach turning her down we still stuck together. We were a sisterhood.

Still, I was lost in thought. I couldn't help but think that maybe Zach had standards. Maybe, he wasn't as much of a Man-_something mean that rhymes with sore. _Anyways, that wasn't the point. Will. Will was charming and sweet and cute and I couldn't help but think I liked him. The thing was every time I thought of him I thought of Josh. I compared him to Josh for every little thing. But, that wasn't bad because they were opposites, no; it was bad because they were exactly the same. They were cute, nerdy, smart, charming. I don't think I could date another Josh. I needed someone else. Someone that was different. This sucked. At least I could distract myself with taking care of Hannah.

"Oh gosh he's such a…" She didn't leave it hanging. I'll let you fill in the blanks. For a girl who everyone pictured as perfect she was she had a foul mouth.

She went on about how rude and selfish and how much of a jerk he was. I wasn't really listening more like just nodding my head when it seemed like I should but when I went to pat her on the back because it seemed like she need it, it got weird.

"YOU, Don't touch me you… you…" As foul of a mouth she had I guess even she wasn't accustomed to swearing at her sisterhood.

"But what did I do?" I asked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU… He likes you! Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? He was making out with me just fine but then you had to go ahead and come in and… he stopped!" She took a tissue and blew her nose.

"This is your entire fault! Get out!" She screamed.

I looked at her. At this moment it didn't matter what kind of girl Hannah was. She was a spy. She went to Gallagher Academy. She could really hurt me. So I looked at her wide-eyed and I got up slowly. As I was getting up I looked at my friends who had looks of pity. I walked out slowly but didn't bother apologizing. I saw no reason in it.

We were in Hannah's room and mine was all the way on the other side of the corridor. As I started walking I tried to think of what she was talking about. The 'he' she was talking about was obviously Zach. She mentioned the way he looked at me but all I could see was his smirk. I knew he smirked a lot but that was to everyone. I couldn't figure out any time when he treated me differently. He might have irritated me more. I sighed. Zach didn't like me. He may not have been a man-_sore _but he was a player.

I finally reached my room and was about to unlock it when I heard someone "Gallagher Girl! Psst." I looked around and saw Zach smirking in a corner. What was he doing?

"Come here" he whispered gesturing towards him.

I went to see what he was talking about when he grabbed me and spun me around so I was facing the wall."Zach—"

"Shh. Just hold on a sec."

He took out a blindfold and tied it around my eyes. "Zach." I whispered this time.

"Just trust me."

"Now why on earth would I do that?"

I heard him chuckle and could feel him smirking. Or maybe that was more of a feeling.

"Okay just follow me." He whispered taking my hand and leading me somewhere.

I had no choice, well I did, but I decided to trust him so when he said:

"Watch your head" I ducked.

"Watch your step" I did.

"You're going up stairs" I felt for each step.

"Pucker up" I almost did. Instead, I punched him in the arm.

"Ow," he was laughing but it had to have hurt him a bit.

"Okay, I'm going to take your blindfold off now. Please don't hurt me." I could feel his smirk again.

"I might have to." He laughed.

When he took my blindfold off I looked around and saw we were in some kind of room that was like a closed off area it was a lot like …

"It's a secret passage. See, I heard something about how you use to like them… like using them. But, being at a new school you probably don't know where any of them are. So I thought I'd start you off."

He was saying all this while he lit his flashlight. I smiled; I couldn't believe he'd do something like this.

"Thanks Zach… this is amazing."

I started looking around to see where it led and was about to ask him about it when he cleared his throat. I looked at him.

"It goes to a bunch of different places but I only know of one… it goes towards the room I was in last year. When I shared it with some other guys I didn't really get along with."

"What room is that now…? I mean who lives in it?"

"It's Will's room. I thought you might want to know. I also thought we could figure out where else it goes."

"Why would I want to know where Will's room was?"

"Oh, I just thought you…uhm… liked him"

So I guess it was obvious he didn't like me.

"I don't know. He's, uhm, kind of too much like Josh… you know the other guy I dated." I looked away. Why was I telling him this?

"Yeah? What was he like?"

I smiled at the thought of him, "Sweet, cute, charming, nice… safe."

"Safe?"

"Yeah, you know how people like us can never be safe? Well, that's how I felt around him. Like I was just a normal teenager not a spy and sometimes you need that."

He raised his eye brows a bit, I wasn't sure why. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He mumbled.

We sat there in silence for a bit but it wasn't the awkward kind. It was more comfortable. I liked Zach when he wasn't being his cocky self. I liked to think this was the real him but I couldn't be sure.

"I thought you followed Hannah out, she feeling better already?"

"Oh, uhm, no she kind of yelled at me to leave."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "She had this odd idea that somehow you rejecting her was my fault."

"Yeah, how's that?" He looked like he actually was interested in my answer but it might've just been the light.

"Oh, uhm, well she said you liked me or something it was completely utter nonsense." I was talking really fast and felt a blush creep up my cheeks. To think, two seconds ago we were comfortable.

He was just looking at me this serious look on his face something like Liz's when she was hacking into the CIA website, except his may have been more intense.

I looked at him, "Isn't it?"

He opened his mouth to respond but before he could a loud noise filled the passageway it was scary. There were sirens blaring and you could hear metal doors slamming. It was as if precautions were being taken… but why?


	7. Chapter 6

**So how much do you all hate me? Yeah, I'm sorry. I''ll try updating sooner now, I'm sorry. Anyways, here you are, the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Gallagher Girls belongs to Ally Carter not me.**

**ZACH POV**

"THIS IS A CODE BLACK ALL STUDENTS SHOULD STAY WHERE THEY ARE. NO ONE LEAVES AND NO ONE GETS IN. THIS IS A CODE BLACK, I REPEAT CODE BLACK. ANY STUDENTS FOUND WANDERING THE HALLS WILL BE SEVERLY QUESTIONED."

This was said twice and then there was only a low sounding wail like a fire alarm except this was worse. A fire could be cause because of a million reasons and there were always practice drills. But code blacks were only for one reason; someone was trying to get in to Blackthorne.

"Uhm…Zach?" Cammie looked at me with wide eyes. She looked calm but then again, I'm sure I did too. That's what we were trained to do. She may have been a spy and I may have been an assassin but our training was, in most ways, very similar.

"Shit. If we're found here or in a hall we'll be in some serious trouble."

She nodded her head and walked towards the side of the passageway where we entered. She looked out a crack that I hadn't noticed before and waved me over.

"look, there's no way out. Even if we got out of this passageway the hallway is closed so we'd be trapped. What should we do?"

I looked through the crack and saw what she was talking about. There was a steel wall blocking the path we'd taken to get in here. There had to be another way.

"Will…" Was she seriously thinking about him, now? I thought she didn't even like him.

"What about him?" I asked trying to hide as much of my annoyance as possible.

Even if she heard it she seemed unfazed when she answered, "We could go to Will's room! Then we would be able to say we were there when the code black occurred."

I smiled "You, Gallagher Girl, are a genius!"

She smiled a bit and then asked me to lead the way. We were crawling through the route I remembered so well from last year. I used to use it to get away from my idiot roommates and I had never showed it to anyone before, until now. I don't know what possessed me to show her this passageway but I couldn't help it. She intrigued me. She was he chameleon yet I couldn't see how that was possible. How could someone so beautiful be unnoticed? I could feel her breath on the back of my neck now.

"We're almost there." I whispered.

"Shhhhh!" she snapped.

"Wh—"But then I heard what she was hearing.

"Thank god we don't have to guide Hannah and Ashley around anymore" this was Chris' voice that we were hearing through the vents.

"I bet Dan and James don't feel the same way" I heard Will laugh and then one of the other two responded but I couldn't quite hear what they had said.

"Oh please, William, we all know you're only happy for this arrangement because of little Miss Cameron Morgan."

All three guys were laughing at Will now.

"I am not little." I heard Cameron whisper.

I couldn't help it I chuckled a bit. This boy was basically being sharing the fact that he liked her yet, unlike most girls, all she cared about was that his friends were being a bit condescending.

"Hey did you guys hear that?" asked Chris. So I guess she did realize what was happening and was upset that we'd been caught because she slapped me, hard.

"OW!"

"_Shut up_!"

We were both quiet enough that they didn't hear us so they were shocked when we dropped into their room.

"Hey boys, how's it going?"

Will was the first to speak, "Zach, Cammie how nice of you to drop in…from the vents….in the ceiling."

I laughed a bit, I couldn't help it, and he was blushing all over. Being a spy he must've figured out that we overheard him talking about Cammie. Also, he must've thought we were up to something, which I kind of liked. _Wait, what?_

Cammie sat down on the bed closest to her and smiled. "We were just, you know, hanging around."

It was weird that she wasn't clearing up what Will was implying, not that I minded. I was just standing there smirking at this encounter it was quite amusing.

"Wait, you guys realize it's a code black, right?" Dan was looking at us suspiciously. It had slipped my mind seeing as how the wail of the alarms was becoming background noise. I cursed myself for being so careless but it was the perfect opportunity to embarrass Will some more.

"Well that didn't stop you from discussing Will's utter love for Cammie."

They all gaped, even Cammie, but Will was blushing. "There was no utter love being discussed."

I scoffed. "Whatever you say, mate," I said imitating him.

I could see a smile playing at Cammie's lips but she just rolled her eyes.

"I was exploring passageways, as I do, when Zach heard me and came to find out what was going on. We were both in one when the Code went off. As we didn't want to get in trouble we followed the passageway towards this room."

"How did you know it was THIS room?" Chris asked skeptically.

Seeing as she didn't say anything to ruin my rep I decided to help her out, "I like spying on you guys because I'm secretly crushing on you."

Of course they didn't believe it because they all knew me as a man version of a slut. Still, they just rolled their eyes and let it slide.

"So what's your excuse for being in our room?"

"We needed help with homework."

"Yeah, that'll help you but how about her, it's after hours, you know?"

Crap, I forgot about that minor detail when Cammie came up with this brilliant idea. I hadn't even realized what time it was. _Damn, _I was forgetting to notice a lot of things when she was around.

"I was in this hallway coming to visit you to let you know that I will meet you _at _breakfast instead of go to breakfast with you, seeing as how my mother, the headmistress of Gallagher, asked me to call her tomorrow morning."

"Wait is that the truth or a lie?" James asked. That was the first time he spoke. She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled as a response. _Damn._

"THE CODE BLACK HAS BEEN TERMINATED. WOULD CAMERON MORGAN COME TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE…_IMMEDIATELY?"_

That sounded fairly serious, I looked at Cammie and watched as she lost and regained her composure just as fast.

"_shit." _She muttered right before she left.


End file.
